


Beyond

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Doc wonders about things.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> I know this is short, but I had to make my new YG fics an even Five, And make my stories overall an even Thirty.

Doc is a worrier. 

Dick says so, Tunstall says so, Chavez says so. One says it with pride, One says it with understanding, one says it with acknowledgement.

None of them get it. 

None of them truly, fully understand that Doc stops and lays and _wonders,_ Fear threatening to overwhelm His utter mind, thinking about what might happen, what will most definitely happen, what will never happen but still haunts Doc, like a Spirit attached to His Very Footsteps. Events that are possibilities, Events that are definite, Events that aren't even a thought, things that attack Doc when The Lights are out and everybody succumbs to Sleep's grasp. When there's no distraction but His own breathing, but the smooth material of His Rifle underneath His grazing fingertips, except Doc's own thoughts. 

He thinks of being hanged, of rope pulled taught against skin, of triumphant gazes and that feeling of failure, of guilt, of sorrow. He thinks, furthermore, of what will lay beyond, whether it be Heaven or Hell or some other twisted Afterlife, of whether or not anybody would mourn Him. Or Chavez. Or Anybody, who did such things. 

He thinks of His Parents, who might not even know that He's Alive, Of His Siblings, And whether or not there's anymore that have never even met Their Older Brother, who ran like a coward and stayed like an Outlaw. 

He thinks of Tunstall, And Old Age, And how that affects People. He watches as Tunstall attends to Chores and Dusts and painstakingly picks every single blemish and thinks, _His Heart might give out,_ And Doc will feel a spike of fear, but alas, Tunstalls' Heart keeps beating, and no such thing happens. 

Doc thinks of Billy, and will fear what will happen once His Eyes close, and whether or not any Nightmares will plague Him. He thinks of His Imaginary Hell, of The Vengeance that Billy tells in every Dream.

Doc thinks of Dick, And how tired He looks, And how every waking moment for Him is spent roping and milking and making sure nobody hurts themselves or each other. 

Doc thinks of Steve, And Charlie, And how they both might go down the wrong path. How Steve giggles at Death, how Charlie follows like a little Puppy. 

Doc thinks of Chavez, And this feeling that grows within His Chest, And wonders if Chavez feels the same, thinking about His Eyes and His Wisdom and every little tidbit. 

Doc thinks about Lincoln County, and wonders if it'll be the death of him. 


End file.
